I Love You, Master
by Madi Way
Summary: Katrina lived in the Warehouse. Now she lives with a man named Gerard. What will she do when things don't go as planned?
1. Chapter One

She was huddled in a corner, the blue tag dangling from her neck attached to a peice of string. Her name was Katrina, and she was always deathly afraid of the people that entered the building she was locked in. She was a slave-well, not yet anyways. She had to be bought, and then she would be a slave-and she would have to do whatever her Master told her to. Her school uniform was still on from when she was taken away, the striped blue and red tie wearing away from being pulled on so much. The lady, her name was Claudia, took her and her sister when they were walking home from school. Katrina was 18, but she was held back one year so she had to redo her Senior year. She sat against an old amplifier, her eyes watering at the memories of her family. If only I could've got Mom to pick us up, then I wouldn't be stuck here being sold to a random person that needed somebody to do their dirty work. She sighed and swallowed hard, the tears wanting desperately to crash down like waves hitting rocks on the beach. She glanced at her sister, who was staring right back at her. She was crying hard, and she looked up at Claudia.

"Up girl!" Claudia demanded, and yanked on the tie, nearly choking Helena. Helena cried out in pain and was smacked painfully hard by Claudia. "Girl, be nice and go meet your new father!" she pushed Helena towards a greasy haired, ugly looking guy. "Tell him your name, you stupid peice of shit!" Helena tried to control her tears.

"H-H-Helena!" she stuttered, glancing at her sad sister. The man smiled, and moved his hand down her body, the smirk playing on his lips. Katrina wanted to yell out at the man, but knew better than to because she would get yelled at and possibly even more hurt.

"Helena, you'll be my sex slave. And you shall call me Bert. Got it?" he snapped. Helena nodded her head quickly and was pulled out of the building, crying to Katrina. Katrina let the tears cascade down her cheeks, no longer holding them in and being able to hold them in. She had just watched her sister be sold to some guy named Bert who was going to rape her possibly every night. The door opened, and a small man with brown hair and glasses walked in. Katrina noticed four other guys enter after him, and the one that stood out the most was a man with long black hair and pale white skin, an upturned pointy nose, and lips that were parted slightly. His black hair was in his face just a little, hiding his beautiful hazel eyes that sparkled in the light. Katrina tried to stop from crying in front of them, because she didn't care what anybody did to her. Her sister was gone forever. The man noticed the girl in the school uniform crying, and he walked over to her, concern on his face.

"Hey," he put a hand on her shoulder, his confused eyes gazing down upon her. "you okay?" she looked up and sniffled, wiping her tears away.

"Y-Yeah I-I'm okay..." she lied, sorrow in her voice. He didn't believe her for a second.

"Tell me, what's wrong?" his eyes searched for anything, but found nothing. His brother Mikey stared at him with confused eyes.

"My sister was sold to a guy..." her voice was shaky. He nodded, understanding.

"I'm sorry... What's your name?" he asked. She blinked three times before answering him.

"Katrina. M-My name's Katrina." he smiled.

"Katrina, I'm Gerard. Do you hate this place?" she nodded. "Good. Because you won't have to stay here any longer..." he leaned down, his lips brushing her ear. "You'll be all mine..." he whispered, his hand stroking her black hair. Her heart skipped a beat, her body going numb.

"Really?" she asked Gerard. He kissed her cheek.

"If that's what you want, then you'll get it. And then you'll be mine, darling." the reassuring smile on his face made her seem hopeful that he was a good person. Gerard turned to Claudia. "Can I have her?" he asked. She nodded.

"You can have her free of charge. She's really naughty, so I be careful if I were you. A real fighter." her thick accent didn't hide the news he had just heard. A more evil smile spread across his face.

"It's okay. I like them rough. Katrina, stand up." he looked at her and she stood up right away. He held the blue tag up from her neck. "What does this mean?" he asked Claudia. Kat closed her eyes and prayed to God that he wouldn't want her because of that.

"It means she's still a virgin." Claudia said plainly. Gerard glanced at Katrina.

"Mmmm... Virgin still? That will have to be changed. I'll take her." and with that he walked out of the building, Katrina walking at his fast pace, with his other friends and his brother following behind him. Mikey walked at their pace also, adjusting his glasses.

"Hey Gee, when do we get to play with the pretty doll?" he asked, his eyes wonderous. Gerard stopped and turned on his younger brother, his eyes a nasty glare. Katrina glanced at them both, her mind full of questions. Doll? What the hell? Gerard grabbed his brother at the shoulders and shook him slightly.

"She's mine, idiot. I saw her, I picked her, I own her. I decide when you play with the Kat. So just drop it, 'kay?" his voice was hard. Mikey nodded quickly, afraid of his own brother. Gerard began walking again, pulling Katrina close to him, his arm wrapped protectively around her waist. He bit his lip as he squeezed her ass, enjoying her jump of surprise. "Just wait till we get home. Oh yeah, it's gonna be a fucking party when you see what I got planned for us to do. Like I said, I like them rough." he kissed her cheek and suddenly she didn't feel so happy about this.


	2. Chapter 2

Gerard opened the car door for Katrina, and she got out of the Trans Am. She gazed at the big house that was in front of her. Gerard stepped out and wrapped his arms around her waist, claiming her as his. He planted a hot kiss on her neck. "Welcome home, Hun." he whispered, sending chills down Katrina's spine. He released her and walked to the front door, taking out his keys and looking for his house key. He found it and unlocked the door, stepping inside his home. Katrina still stood there, gazing at the new house she was going to live in. Gerard chuckled lightly and stepped back out, grabbing her arm. "This way, love." He smiled, pulling her inside the house. He closed the door and stepped down to the living room, taking a seat on the couch and flipping on the TV to a music channel. Katrina took in her surroundings. _There's a lot of space here…_ she thought, and blushed at how stupid her words sounded. _Of course there's a lot of room… This place is like a mansion! _She thought again, feeling a little better. Gerard glanced behind him, and smiled. "Katrina darling, come sit with me. I'm feeling lonely." He smiled to himself. She walked slowly towards him and sat down next to him on the couch. He turned off the TV. She swallowed hard before asking her question.

"May I ask a question?" she asked first. He nodded. "Uhm, why did you pick me to be your slave? You could've picked anybody else…" she bit her bottom lip, a troubled look on her face. He smiled at her, his eyes gazing into hers.

"Because behind all the pain, hurt, and sorrow, I know that there is a beautiful girl waiting for me in there." He kissed her hair, smiling. "Kat… There's some things we need to go over…" he suddenly said, his eyes no longer holding affection. They were hard, glaring her down. She shifted her weight uncomfortably. He continued to look at her and she realized she was supposed to say something.

"Oh, uhm… What things?" she asked. She couldn't think of anything more to say to "There's some things we need to go over". He nodded.

"Good. First off, if any one of my friends touch you, scream for me. You are mine only. I say when they get their turn to touch you. Second, you must knock on doors before you enter them. You never know what might be happening behind that door," he raised his eyebrows, waiting for her response.

"Right, scream if they touch me, knock on doors." She repeated. He showed no emotion of interest, only understandment.

"Thirdly, you must go by my commands only. Like I said, _you are mine only._ Fourthly, you can not go outside. Ever. At all. Even the backyard, because behind this house is a cemetery, and I'd hate for you to fall into one of those holes." He sighed, thinking about what would happen if he lost her. He looked at her, studying her. "Doll, upstairs. Now." She got up and walked to the stairs, glancing behind her. He followed, his movements swift and graceful like that of a Gazelle. He grabbed her shoulders and pushed her forward, walking up the steps and guiding her to his room. He stopped at his door.

"This is my room, Kat. My territory. This is the only room that you can come in at anytime. And just know that once you step inside this room, I own your every move. I own your breath, your heartbeat, your sweet virginity…" he pulled her close to him, his eyes sliding down her body. "Mmmmm… With a body like that I don't know how you kept that virginity, love." He chuckled lightly. "But once I'm done with you I'll own _everything._" He opened his door and pushed her in, his member throbbing. Kat was terrified of him while he pushed her down onto the bed, him crawling over her. His eyes held lust and need. Three words passed his lips with such power that she thought she was dreaming and she was gonna wake up in the Warehouse with her sister by her side. "_I own you…"_ he kissed her hard, forcing his tongue into her mouth, pulling her torso up to push against his chest. He started grinding, trying to ease the tension she was making. His lips nibbled their way to her neck, biting down hard enough to draw a little blood from her vein. She cried out in pain. He stopped sucking the blood and pulled away, licking his lips. He glanced down. "Kat. Shirt. Off. _Now._" He tried to keep his voice steady as he said it, but at the end he moaned out the word, clearly stating he needed her bad. He grabbed her tie and undid it, throwing it on the side. When she didn't make a move for her shirt he undid the buttons himself and threw it into the same pile where her tie was. He traced a line on the edge of her lace bra, staring and smirking with evil things in mind. He flipped them over, so that she was lying on his face up. His hands roamed her body, sliding over her breast, caressing her stomach. She felt scared and confused. Scared because she was desperately hoping she wouldn't lose her virginity today. Confused because she liked the way he touched her, soft and delicate and loving. Downstairs, Ray pulled out his keys while Bob tried to keep Mikey and Frank away from each other. Ray opened the door, and stepped aside so Mikey, Frank, and Bob could step in. He closed the door, locking it, knowing that would be what Gerard wanted. Bob and Ray were Gerard's other two slaves, though they had more freedom. Mikey was his little brother, and Frank was his best friend. Mikey and Frank had crushes on each other, but both too childish to admit it. Mikey ran around the house, searching for his older brother and the pretty doll that he had. He didn't find them, so instead he tried calling for them.

"Gerard! Where's the pretty doll at?!" he yelled. Gerard chuckled lightly, his mouth at Katrina's ear. He exhaled slowly, a small smile playing on his lips.

"Hear that? He wants to know where the doll is… But it's my time to play with the doll. Do you have an idea who the doll might be?" he asked. Kat nodded slowly. "Who, love?"

"M-Me." She gulped. He smiled, still whispering in her ear.

"That's right, baby. You… He can't have you. Not now." He unlatched her bra, his hands caressing her breast. "So beautiful…" he muttered, his eyes shining. Mikey walked up the stairs, noticing Gerard's door closed. Gerard's mouth went back to her neck, biting the same spot and drawing out more blood. Katrina screamed.

"Gerard! Please!" she cried. Gerard chuckled.

"You want more? Mmmm… I'll give you more…" before he could return to her neck, his door opened and Mikey stood there, his face full of horror and shock. Kat screamed, Mikey screamed, and Gerard yelled.

"Don't look at me!" Kat turned into Gerard.

"Gee what are you doing to the pretty Doll?!" Mikey gasped.

"GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY ROOM! I KEEP TELLING YOU TO FUCKING KNOCK BEFORE YOU ENTER A GODDAMNED ROOM!" he yelled, making Kat shake ever so slightly. He held onto her, his eyes a glare that stared straight at Mikey. He ran out of the room, closing the door, and stumbling down the stairs like a drunk. Gerard growled loudly, his anger had risen. "Katrina… _Suck._" He commanded, making her lift her head from his chest.

"Wh-What?" he growled again and unbuttoned his pants, pulling them down with his boxers and grabbing her head, his cock eager.

"_Suck me now!_" he yelled, forcing her head down. He smiled as soon as he felt her wet tongue on his cock. She sucked him, afraid of what he would do if he got really angry at her. "Uuuunnnnhhh…. God that feels good! Unh don't stop! Holy _fuck!_" he cried out, his hazel eyes shining with lust. She sucked harder, sending a massive wave of trembles his way, making him grip her head and scream out her name. "KAT!!! OHHH FUCK YES! SUCK!!" he felt the pleasure near its climax, and bucked his hips up to make it come faster. "Unnnhh! Unh shit! Yes! FUUUUUUUUUUUUCK!!!!" he screamed out as he came, exploding fast and hard in her mouth. She sucked his juice away, and he released her head and smiled evilly to himself.

"If you thought that was rough… Mmmmm…" he licked his lips, fantasies playing in his mind. "Get dressed." He got up and put his boxers on, pulling up his pants while she went to move for her ratty clothes. He stopped her, pulling her close and pulling a black button-up down her and grabbing his red tie and fastened it to her. "Mmmm… You look adorable in my clothes…" he kissed her hard before walking out of his room and smirking.


End file.
